Arhimede
thumb|right|200px|''Arhimede gânditorul'', pictură de Domenico Fetti Arhimede (c. 287 - 212 î.Hr.) a fost un matematician şi fizician grec. A trăit la Alexandria şi Siracuza. A fost unul dintre cei mai mari savanţi ai antichităţii. A inventat scripetele compus, șurubul fără sfârşit, mufla, roţile dintate, sisteme de pârghii, oglinzile concave; a descoperit principiul fundamental al hidrostaticii (legea lui Arhimede). Alte contribuţii: a introdus noţiunea de greutate specifică, a construit un planetarium ce reproducea fazele Lunii, mişcarea Pământului, şi a planetelor, eclipsele. A construit un planetariu care reproduce fazele Lunii, mişcarea Pământului şi a planetelor, eclipsele de Soare şi de Lună. thumb|right|200px Scrieri Lucrările sale cuprind o întinsă gamă de preocupări: thumb|right|200px * Despre echilibrul planetelor ("Epipedon isoropion i kentra baron epipedon a'"), în care sunt expuse principiile mecanicii teoretice, cu problema determinării centrului de greutate; * Despre secţiunea conului dreptunghiular ("Tetragoniomos parabolis"), unde a realizat cuadratura parabolei, pentru care este considerat precursorul calculului integral; * Scrisoarea către Eratostene ("Peri tu mikanikon teorimaton prys Eratosteinn efodos") despre metoda mecanică de rezolvare a problemelor de geometrie; * ''Despre sferă şi cilindru ("Peri sferas ke kylindru"); * Despre spirale ("Peri elikon; "); * Despre conoizi şi sferoizi ("Peri konoideon ke shimaton sferiodeon") * Despre corpurile plutitoare ("Peri tu ohumenon"), unde a pus bazele hidrostaticii * Măsurarea cercului ("Kyklu metrisis "), în care dă o aproximare pentru \pi; \! şi prezentarea în cuvinte a formulei lui Heron; * ''Numărarea grăunţelor de nisip ("Psammitis"), unde este expus un procedeu de exprimare a numerelor foarte mari; * Despre pârghii; * Despre construirea sferei cereşti * "Peri zygon" ------- Arhimede(287-212 i.Hr.)-invatat grec,considerat ca fiind cel mai mare matematician si fizician al antichitatii.S-a nascut in 287 i.Hr.,la Siracuza,oras colonie-greceasca in Sicilia,fiind fiul astronomului si matematicianului Fidias. Contributiile lui cele mai importante in stiinta sunt cele din domeniul matematicii si mecanicii.Astlfe,in cea mai cunoscuta lucrare a sa "Masurarea cercului",el a rezolvat problema aflarii lungimii cercului,fiind primul care a aplicat o metoda de aproximare succesiva(metoda poligoanelor regulate inscrise si circumscrise unui cerc,ale caror perimetre tind spre circumferinta cercului pe masura ce numarul de laturi creste)cu ajutorul careia a determinat raportul dintre lungimea cercului si diametrul acestuia(numarul transcendental ),gasind ca valoarea lui este cuprinsa intre numerele 3 si 3,pentru poligoanele regulate cu 96 de laturi.Aceasta metoda,cunoscuta si sub numele de metoda exhaustiva a lui Eudoxus,nu este echivalenta cu operatia de trecere la limita.Deci,nu se poate spune ca Arhimede a cunoscut operatia de trecere la limita specifica calculului infinitezimal,desi s-a apropiat foarte mult de aceasta. De asemenea,el a calculat aria segmentului de parabola cu ajutorul a doua sume care se apropiau foarte mult de o valoare comuna care este aria segmentului de parabola.Intr-o alte lucrare a sa,el a propus o metoda originala pentru scrierea numerelor foarte mari.Aceasta metoda,asemanatoare functiei exponentiale,i-a permis sa exprime numarul firelor de nisip care ar umple intregul univers considerat ca fiind o sfera avand ca diametru aproximativ un an lumina.Alte rezultate obtinute de Arhimede in matematica sunt:calcularea lungimilor arcelor unor curbe,a ariei unui sector de spirala(spirala lui Arhimede),aria si volumul sferei,cilindrului si a corpurilor,generate prin rotatia unor curbe. ------------- Arhimede (287-212 i.e.n.) - METODA - PARABOLA - SFERA SI CILINDRUL - CONOIZII SI SFEROIZII - CORPURILE PLUTITOARE - SPIRALELE - MASURAREA CERCULUI - NUMERATIA: ARENARIUM Se povesteste ca Arhimede din Siracuza a fost ucis de un soldat, la virsta de 75 de ani, in anul 212, in timp ce romanii jefuiau orasul lui natal. In afara de lucrarile de matematica, siracuzanul a fost celebru prin inventiile din domeniul mecanicii si pentru ingeniozitatea cu care a organizat apararea patriei sale. Lista scrierilor lui care au ajuns pana la noi cuprinde, intr-o ordine pe cat posibil cronologica, urmatoarele: 1. Prima carte Despre echilibrul planelor. 2. Memoriul: Cvadratura parabolei. 3. A doua carte Despre echilibrul planelor. 4. Cele doua carti Despre sfera si cilindru. 5. Tratatul Despre spirale. 6. Tratatul Despre conoizi si sferoizi. 7. Cele doua carti Despre corpurile plutitoare. 8. Masurarea cercului. 9. Arenarium (problema numararii firelor de nisip). 10. Scrisoarea catre Eratostene Despre metoda, un fel de testament stiintific, in care Arhimede dezvaluie, in parte, secretul descoperirilor sale. O culegere de leme tradusa din araba este, in forma ei actuala, fara indoiala, apocrifa. Ea contine totusi propozitii, elegante insa elementare, care figureaza, probabil, in unele din operele pierdute. De altfel, Pappus da destul de multe detalii despre cele 13 poliedre semiregulate inventate de Arhimede. Lui Arhimede i se mai atribuie si o epigrama, asa-numita “problema a taurilor lui Helicon”, care conduce la ecuatia nedeterminata, in numere intregi: , unde, in plus, trebuie sa fie divizibil cu 9314. Pentru a scrie in sistemul nostru de numarare valorile cele mai mici ale numerelor cautate, ar fi nevoie de 744 de pagini dintr-o lucrare de formatul 14x33 cm2 , continand 2600 de cifre pe fiecare pagina. Bineinteles, Arhimede da numai enuntul… METODA. Scrisoarea catre Eratostene, care a fost gasita abia in 1907, ne da cheia principalelor descoperiri ale lui Arhimede. Gratie ei si folosind dispunerea in ordine cronologica a memoriilor, realizata cu ajutorul prefetelor, ne putem face o reprezentare aproximativa a mersului gandirii acestuia. Familiarizat cu legile staticii aplicate (nu trebuie uitat ca, pe vremea aceea, Siracuza era in avangarda progresului tehnic), Arhimede admite existenta unui centru de greutate la toate corpurile grele si in prima carte Despre echilibrul planelor incearca o reconstituire logica a acestor legi, pornind de la un numar minim de postulate. Atitudinea lui matematica se manifesta clar inca de aici. El nu aplica, in general, matematica la tehnica; din contra, tehnica este inspiratoarea lucrarilor lui teoretice. Dupa ce stabileste legea parghiei, el trece la studiul centrului de greutate al celor mai simple figuri plane, in particular, al triunghiului. Aceste cercetari ii inspira cateva reflectii care au deschis matematicii o cale noua, bogata in perspective. El da explicatii despre noua metoda inca de la inceputul scrisorii catre Eratostene, ilustrand-o pe exemplul segmentului de parabola, prima arie careia a reusit sa-i faca exact cvadratura. In acest rationament prin inductie deosebit de puternic, pe care Arhimede il utilizeaza in scrisoarea lui si pentru multe alte cvadraturi si cubaturi, doua sunt faptele deosebit de remarcabile. Primul este utilizarea staticii pentru descoperiri geometrice; Arhimede nu are prejudecati de purist si se foloseste de analogii fecunde intre cele doua domenii diferite ale stiintei. Al doilea este asimilarea ariei cu o suma de segmente rectilinii, a volumului cu o suma de sectiuni plane si, in general, asimilarea unui continuu cu suma unui numar infinit de entitati indivizibile. Cavalieri va relua aceasta cale in secolul al XVII-lea si metoda se va dovedi la fel de fecunda, insa subtilul italian va ramane, intr-o anumita masura, prizonierul propriei sale descoperiri si nu va reusi sa completeze analiza intuitiva facuta de el cu o sinteza riguroasa. Precursorul lui reusise insa, in mod elegant, sa depaseasca acest pas dificil, ceea ce ne da o proba manifesta de amploarea geniului lui Arhimede. PARABOLA. Intr-adevar, in Cvadratura parabolei, el elimina succesiv cele doua dificultati. Intr-o prima demonstratie, el pastreaza acelasi desen din scrisoarea catre Eratostene, dar nu mai descompune segmentul de parabola intr-o infinitate de drepte. Din contra, el inscrie in segment si circumscrie acestuia doua serii de trapeze. Efectuand rationamentul potrivit metodei sale, el arata, in continuare – facand apel la exhaustiunea lui Eudoxos – ca aria segmentului nu poate fi nici mai mare, nici mai mica decat o treime din aria triunghiului. Insa aceasta demonstratie riguroasa ramane inca tributara principiilor staticii si nu-l satisface complet pe Arhimede. De aceea, el da o demonstratie strict geometrica in care urmareste pas cu pas demonstratia folosita de Eudoxos la cubatura piramidei: ABC este segmentul de parabola, C este punctul in care tangenta este paralela la AB, D – punctul in care tangenta este paralela la AC, iar E – punctul in care tangenta este paralela la BC. Triunghiurile ADC si CEB, care sunt egale intre ele, au fiecare ca arie 1/8 din aria triunghiului ACB. Seria 1 + \frac 1 4 + \frac {1}{16} + \cdots \! avand ca limita 4/3 , Arhimede arata ca segmentul nu poate fi nici mai mic, nici mai mae decat 4/3 din triughiul ABC. In cartea a doua Despre echilibrul planelor, Arhimede cauta centrul de greutate al segmentului de parabola. Demonstratia este facuta in mai multe etape. Ea se bazeaza pe inscrierea in segmentul de parabola a seriei de triunghiuri folosite deja la cvadratura geometrica. Se stabileste mai intai, printr-un rationament prin exhaustiune, ca centrul de greutate se afla pe diametrul segmentului. Propozitia a 5-a arata apoi ca el este mai aproape de varful segmentului decat centrul de greutate al figurii inscrise. Demonstratia, ca atare, este remarcabila: ea constituie primul exemplu, cunoscut cu certitudine, de rationament prin inductie completa sau prin recurenta (cu conditia, bineinteles, ca puristii moderni sa accepte sa ierte grecilor ca nu si-au formulat demonstratiile dupa toate canoanele cuvenite). Se demonstreaza apoi ca distanta dintre cele doua centre de greutate poate fi facuta oricat de mica dorim si dupa aceea ca centrele celor doua segmente de parabola impart diametrele respective intr-un acelasi raport care, dupa legile staticii, are valoarea 3/2. SFERA SI CILINDRUL. In scrisoarea catre Eratostene, Arhimede expune rationamentul prin care statica i-a permis sa gaseasca raportul dintre sfera si cilindrul circumscris. El adauga: “Examinarea acestei propozitii m-a condus la ideea ca suprafata oricarei sfere este egala cu patru cercuri mari ale sferei. Intr-adevar, am admis ca, dupa cum cercul este echivalent cu triunghiul care are ca baza circumferinta cercului si ca inaltime raza acestuia, tot asa sfera este echivalenta cu conul care are ca baza suprafata sferei si ca inaltime raza.” Prima dintre cele doua carti Despre sfera si cilindru – una dintre operele cele mai celebre ale siracuzanului – este consacrata tocmai stabilirii riguroase a acestor rezultate. Ea debuteaza cu enuntul urmatoarelor postulate: “1. Dreapta este linia cea mai scurta care ii uneste extremitatile. 2. Daca doua linii plane, convexe, care unesc doua puncte date, sunt situate de acceasi parte a dreptei care uneste aceste puncte, iar una dintre linii o cuprinde pe cealalta, linia care cuprinde este cea care este mai mare. 3. Tot asa, dintre toate suprafetele care au aceleasi limite, planul este suprafata minima, daca limitele sunt plane. 4. Daca dintre doua suprafete care sunt limitate de un acelasi plan si sunt situate de acceasi parte a planului, una infasoara pe cealalta, infasuratoarea are suprafata mai mare.” 5. Postulatul lui Arhimede, asa cum l-am formulat mai sus. Dupa Arhimede, si inca din antichitate, postulatele 1 si 3 au fost deseori considerate drept definitiile dreptei si respectiv, planului, ca de exemplu in Definitiile atribuite lui Heron din Alexandria. Incepand cu editia Euclid, datorata lui Campanus (secolul al XIII-lea), dreapta a fost deseori definita in special in invatamantul francez ca fiind drumul cel mai scurt. Pe baza celor 5 postulate si folosind un rationament subtil prin exhaustiune, geometrul stabileste mai intai ca suprafata laterala a unui con sau a unui cilindru drept este mai mare decat cea a piramidei sau a prismei inscrise, dar mai mica decat aria laterala a piramidei sau a prismei circumscrise. De aici el obtine, in continuare, valoarea ariei laterale a conului si a cilindrului drept, exprimata, bineinteles, nu prin formule sau canoane care fac apel la calcule, ci in comparatie cu ariile cercurilor. In epoca aceea, canoane de felul acesta existau numai in geodezie si in geometria aplicata. In invatamantul elementar s-a pastrat, in mare – mai putin rigurozitatea – mersul rationamentelor care conduc de aici la aria si volumul sferei. A doua carte Despre sfera si cilindru rezolva diferite probleme folosind metodele algebrei. Cand este vorba sa se gaseasca sfera care are acelasi volum ca un con sau un cilindru dat, Arhimede reduce rezolvarea la problema inscrierii a doua medii iproportionale intre doua lungimi date. Vom vedea ceva mai tarziu ca Apollonios va proceda la fel in Cartea a V-a din Conice. Asadar, pentru ambii – deoarece nici unul nici altul nu fac nici cel mai mic comentariu cu privire la operatia folosita – inserarea celor doua medii proportionale era o problema banala, cunoscuta la perfectie de toata lumea. Pe ei nu-i deranjeaza catusi de putin faptul ca problema nu este rezolvata cu ajutorul riglei si compasului. Informatiile cele mai precise cu privire la aceasta problema celebra le datoram comentariului lui Eutokios la tratatul lui Arhimede. Pentru a sectiona o sfera, printr-un plan, in doua segmente ale caror volum sunt intr-un raport dat, geometrul propune sa se imparta un segment AB printr-un punct X, astfel incat raportul dintre AX si o lungime data sa fie egal cu raportul dintre o arie data si patratul lui XB, adica AX: m = n^2 : XB^2. \! El promite sa se ocupe mai tarziu de aceasta problema noua despre care semnaleaza ca, in general, are o “limitare” – un “diorism” – insa nu ne-a parvenit nimic din lucrarea promisa. Tacerea lui Arhimede este rascumparata in parte de Eutokios, care formuleaza mai multe solutii obtinute prin intersectarea conicelor, printre care si una pe care o considera ca apartine in intregime siracuzanului. Pe de alta parte, tinand seama de polemicele contemporane lui Arhimede dintre matematicienii de la Alexandria, polemici ale caror ecou subzista intr-o prefata a lui Apollonios, ne putem intreba daca nu cumva Arhimede se dispensa, in aceasta problema, de folosirea sectiunilor conice, folosind tehnici – de pilda, inclinatiile – cazute rapid in desuetudine dupa moartea lui. Arhimede face din nou aluzie la aceasta problema in tratatul Despre conoizi si sferoizi. Astazi, problema s-ar exprima printr-o ecuatie de gradul al treilea de un tip foarte bine studiat. In fine, ultima propozitie este un caz de “diorism” sau de “determinare”; ea stabileste ca dintre toate segmentele sferice care au aceeasi arie semisfera are volumul maxim. CONOIZII SI SFEROIZII. In cartea Despre conoizi si sferoizi isi fac aparitia trei noi corpuri de revolutie. Sferoidul este generat prin rotirea unei elipse in jurul uneia dintre axe si este “turtit”, daca axa de rotatie este axa mica a elipsei, si “alungit”, cand rotatia se face in jurul axei mari. Conoidul obtuzunghic se obtine prin rotirea ramurii de hiperbola un jurul axei transversale, iar conoidul drept – prin rotirea parabolei in jurul axei proprii. Arhimede, care, in scrisoarea catre Eratostene, calculeaza raportul dintre volumele acestor corpuri si volumele conurilor folosind procedeele sale de statica si stabileste pozitiile centrelor de greutate ale segmentului de conoid dreptunghic, semisferei, segmentului sferic, segmentului de sferoid si conoidului obtuzunghic, isi propune aici sa compare volumele prin procedee pur geometrice. Metoda lui de calcul capata acum o forma care se apropie, in mod surprinzator, de calculul integral modern. El insereaza volumele de studiat intre doua serii de cilindri, prima – formata din cilindri inscrisi, a doua – din cilindri circumscrisi. Deoarece cele doua volume totale ale seriilor de cilindri nu difera decat prin volumul ultimului cilindru din serie, diferenta dintre ele poate fi facuta arbitrar de mica. Pentru a ajunge la formulele finale, Arhimede foloseste inegalitatile: :: \frac{n^2}{2} < 1 + 2 + 3 + \cdots + n < \frac{(n+1)^2}{2} \! si :: \frac{n^3}{3} < 1 + 4 + 9 + \cdots + n^2 < \frac{(n+1)^3}{3} \! In esenta, se poate spune ca, in aceasta lucrare, Arhimede a ajuns la conceptul de integrala definita. Metoda statica folosita mai inainte ii sugerase principiul descompunerii in straturi paralele. Aici insa, principiul acesta este eliberat de consideratiile straine de geometrie si, pe de o parte, este imbinat cu algoritmul seriilor numerice pe care il punea la dispozitie traditia numerelor figurative, iar pe de alta parte, datorita metodei de exhaustiune a lui Eudoxos, este inzestrat cu o structura riguroasa care trebuia sa-i asigure din plin forta sa doveditoare. CORPURILE PLUTITOARE. In prima carte a lucrarii Despre corpurile plutitoare, Arhimede pune bazele hidrostaticii. Lagrange in Mecanica analitica, da un excelent rezumat al acelei lucrari: “Arhimede formuleaza urmatoarele doua principii pe care le considera drept principii experimentale si pe care isi fundamenteaza intreaga teorie: 1. Natura fluidelor este astfel, incat partile mai putin apasate sunt impinse de cele care sunt apasate mai mult, iar fiecare parte este totdeauna apasata de intreaga greutate a coloanei verticale de fluid care ii corespunde; 2. Tot ceea ce este impins in sus de catre un fluid este impins totdeauna dupa perpendiculara care trece prin centrul lui de greutate. Din primul principiu, Arhimede trage mai intai concluzia ca suprafata unui fluid ale carui parti sunt presupuse ca apasand toate catre centrul Pamantului, trebuie sa fie sferica, pentru ca fluidul sa fie in echilibru. Dupa aceea, el demonstreaza ca un corp la fel de greu ca un volum egal de fluid trebuie sa se cufunde complet, pentru ca, daca consideram doua piramide egale din fluidul presupus in echilibru in jurul centrului Pamantului, cea in care corpul nu s-ar scufunda decat in parte ar exercita o presiune mai mare decat cealalta asupra centrului Pamantului sau, in general, asupra unei suprafete sferice oarecare pe care ne-o imaginam in jurul acestui centru. El dovedeste in felul acesta ca corpurile mai usoare decat un volum egal de fluid nu se pot cufunda decat pana ce partea cufundata ocupa locul unui volum de fluid la fel de greu ca intregul corp; de aici el deduce urmatoarele teoreme ale hidrostaticii: corpurile mai usoare decat volume egale din fluidul in care sunt cufundate sunt impinse de jos in sus cu o forta egala cu excesul greutatii fluidului dislocat asupra greutatii corpului cufundat, si corpurile mai grele pierd din greutatea lor o parte egala cu cea a fluidului dislocat.” Arhimede se foloseste apoi de-al doilea principiu formulat de el pentru a stabili legea echilibrului corpurilor care plutesc. El demonstreaza ca orice segment de sfera mai usor decat un volum egal de apa, care este cufundat in apa, trebuie, in mod necesar, sa se dispuna astfel, incat baza lui sa fie orizontala. Demonstratia data de Arhimede arata ca daca baza ar fi inclinata, greutatea portiunii exterioare lichidului, considerata concentrata in centrul de greutate a acesteia impeuna cu impingerea verticala a lichidului, considerata de asemenea ca fiind concentrata in centrul de greutate al partii cufundate, ar tinde totdeauna sa roteasca corpul pana ce baza acestuia ar deveni orizontala. In cartea a doua, Arhimede aplica acelasi principiu la echilibrul unui segment de “conoid dreptunghic” sau, folosind terminologia actuala, al unui segment de paraboloid de revolutie. Inca de la inceputul acestei carti, se admite in mod tacit ca suprafata apei este un plan orizontal si ca verticalele sunt drepte paralele. Arabescurile stralucite in jurul noii teme care constituie continutul acestei carti nu urmaresc vreun scop utilitar; ele nu sunt decat exercitii indraznete si elegante intreprinse exclusiv pentru placerea creatorului lor si a cititorilor capabili sa le inteleaga. SPIRALELE. Tratatul Despre spirale este consacrat studiului unei curbe definite cinematic: spirala lui Arhimede. Toata partea acestui memoriu care se refera la cvadraturi este tratata in acelasi spirit ca si lucrarea Despre conoizi si sferoizi. Merita sa ne oprim asupra problemei determinarii tangentelor, deoarece, in privinta aceasta, lucrarea constituie cel mai vechi tratat de calcul diferential. Pentru matematicienii greci, o curba se obtine cu ajutorul miscarii unui punct: un prim exemplu il constituie definitia spiralei. Alte exemple ne sunt oferite de cvadratricea lui Hippias (sau a lui Dinostrates) si de elicea cilindrica a lui Apollonios. Un alt exemplu care dateaza din secolul al IV-lea figureaza in solutia data de Archytas problemei celor doua medii proportionale, asa cum ne-o relateaza Eutokios dupa o marturie a lui Diogene Laertiu: “Archytas a fost primul care a folosit miscarea in rezolvarile si descrierile geometrice.”. Este adevarat ca Apollonios descrie conicele ca sectiuni plane printr-un con, dar suprafata conului este ca insasi definita, in prealabil, prin miscarea continua a unei linii drepte. Pe de alta parte, in toate textele grecesti cunoscute, o curba plana inseamna frontiera – sau o parte din frontiera – dintre doua regiuni ale planului, dintre care una, “figura”, nu poate contine decat segmente de dreapta, dar nu si drepte intregi, nelimitate, si este, in general, un domeniu convex. Tangenta la curba intr-unul dintre punctele acesteia este atunci o dreapta infinita, care trece prin acel punct si ramane exterioara figurii cel putin in vecinatatea punctului. O astfel de conceptie impune insa nu numai demonstrarea existentei tangentei intr-un punct al curbei dar, in cazul existentei acesteia, si a unicitatii ei. Aceasta a doua parte a demonstratiei consta in a arata ca oricare alta dreapta, diferita de tangenta, care trece prin punctul de contact, sectioneaza in mod necesar figura. Cei trei mari matematicieni greci care au tratat problema si ale caror scrieri au ajuns pana la noi – Euclid pentru cerc, Apollonios pentru conice si Arhimede pentru spirala care-i poarta numele – au procedat exact asa si cu aceeasi scrupulozitate. Antichitatea s-a ocupat si de curbe strambe, dar nu dispunem de nici un text are sa faca aluzie la tangentele la astfel de curbe. Arhimede trece sub tacere analiza care i-a permis sa gaseasca tangenta la spirala lui, insa aici, partea delicata rezida nu in aceasta analiza, ci in sinteza pe care el o expune cu mana de maestru. Este relativ usor de demonstrat ca dreapta presupusa tangenta este, intr-adevar, exterioara figurii, insa este mult mai dificil de stabilit ca ea este singura care se bucura de aceasta proprietate. Rationamentul lui Arhimede vadeste aici o frumoasa eleganta geometrica, insa ca de obicei, marele matematician pretinde foarte multe din partea cititorului. Pentru a demonstra propozitia, Arhimede inlocuieste o problema transcendeta prin alte doua probleme, care sunt algebrice si de grad mai mare decat 2. Acestea sunt asa-numitele intercalari, cazuri particulare de neusis. El se opreste aici si lasa pe seama cititorului discutia acestor probleme pe care o considera banala. Pappus ii reproseaza acest fapt, insa este usor sa i se dea satisfactie, inlocuindu-le, la randul lor, prin altele de gradul I; este tocmai ceea ce se face astazi, in mod curent, in calculul diferential. Arhimede enunta, in prefata, rezultatul esential al studiului sau: “Daca o dreapta este tangenta la spirala in punctul care este ultima extremitate a acesteia si daca pe dreapta care s-a rotit pana ce si-a reluat locul se ridica o perpendiculara pe extremitatea fixa a acesteia, pana la intalnirea cu tangenta, spun ca dreapta astfel dusa pana la intersectie este egala cu circumferinta cercului”. MASURAREA CERCULUI. Se poate spune ca memoriul Despre spirale face parte din cercetarile teoretice cu privire la rectificarea circumferintei cercului. Cat priveste micul tratat despre Masurarea cercului el face parte din cercetarile cu caracter practic referitoare la aceeasi problema. El constituie un frumos exemplu de geodezie greaca sau de geometrie practica. Se stie ca, pentru egipteni, cercul era echivalent cu un patrat cu latura cat 8/9 din diametru. Aceasta revine la a adopta pentru \pi \! valoarea \frac{256}{81} \approx 3 \frac 1 6. \! Babilonienii, in calculele lor mai precise, admiteau aproximatia 3 \cdot 7 \cdot 10 \! (in numeratia sexagesimala) adica 31/8. Desi nu ne-a ramas nici un document, este de presupus ca grecii, in cursul diferitelor tentative de cvadratura, au fost condusi sa adopte valori care erau apropiate de cele de mai sus si a caror exactitate era mai mult sau mai putin bine stabilita. Micul tratat al lui Arhimede arata, in prima propozitie, ca in cazul cercului, problema cvadraturii este echivalenta cu problema rectificarii circumferintei. Mai exact, el stabileste, prin metoda exhaustiunii, ca cercul este echivalent cu triunghiul dreptunghic care are una dintre laturile unghiului drept egala cu raza, iar cealalta latura egala cu circumferinta. A doua propozitie stabileste ca daca circumferinta este 3 \frac 1 7 \! din diametru, cercul este 11/4 din patratul acestuia. In fine, a treia propozitie demonstreaza, in mod riguros, ca circumferinta este cuprinsa intre 3 \frac{10}{71} \; si \; 3 \frac 1 7 \! din diametru, cu alte cuvinte, ca aceasta ultima valoare, atat de simpla, este o aproximatie prin exces, imprecizia ei fiind, grosso modo, mai mica decat 1/500. Punctul slab al logisticii grecesti, arta calculului, consta in secolul al III-lea, in absenta fractiilor sistematice. In secolul al II-lea, astronomii au facut apel la fractiile sexagesimale babilonene, conferind acestora o perenitate cvasiabsoluta, deoarece le mai folosim si azi pentru masurarea unghiurilor si a timpului. In acest tratat, Arhimede foloseste in calcule numai fractiile obisnuite. El o face, ca de obicei, cu o mana de maestru, fara insa sa dea nici cea mai mica explicatie de detaliu. Astfel, fara sa clipeasca, el adopta pentru valoarea prin exces 1351/780 si valoarea prin lipsa 265/153. Ambele valori sunt excelente, ele reprezentand reduse ale dezvoltarii lui \sqrt 3 \! in fractie continua. NUMERATIA: ARENARIUM. Ultimul tratat care ne-a ramas de examinat, Arenarium, se refera la logistica numerelor intregi, adica la numeratie. Grecii utilizau doua procedee de scriere a numerelor. Primul, sistemul atic, numit uneori si herodian, era analog sistemului roman care s-a pastrat pana in zilele noastre. Literele I, II, Δ, H, X, M reprezentau, respectiv, numerele 1, 5, 10, 100, 1000 si 10000. Ca si sistemele analoge lui, sistemul atic nu se putea preta la calcule cat de cat complicate (asa cum s-a intamplat ulterior si cu sistemul latin). Aceste calcule necesitau utilizarea tablelor socotitoare sau a abacelor, pe care se manipulau jetoane. Insa probabil de pe la mijlocul secolului al V-lea si, mai ales, incepand din secolul al III-lea, grecii au inceput sa utilizeze, intre altele, si o savanta numeratie scrisa, semipozitionala si zecimala, bazata pe principiul urmator: primele 9 litere ale alfabetului grecesc reprezentau primele 9 numere; alte 9 litere reprezentau primele 9 zeci si, in fine, urmatoarele 9 litere – primele 9 sute. Petru mii se lua alfabetul de la inceput, insa jos, in stanga literei, se plasa un indice. In decursul timpului, numeratia aceasta a suferit mai multe modificari. De exemplu, la Diofant, miriadele (adica zecile de mii) puteau fi separate de mii printr-un simplu punct. Arhimede isi propune sa elaboreze mai departe acest sistem de numarare – mai putin practic decat cel folosit de noi, insa foarte comod in calcule – pentru a-i permite sa reprezinte numere extrem de mari. El reuseste, in cele din urma, sa enunte un numar egal cu 10^{8 \cdot 10^8}, \! adica unu urmat de 800 de milioane de zerouri, si ilustreaza procedeul imaginat de el, calculand un numar mai mare decat numarul grauntilor de nisip care ar putea fi continuti in sfera stelelor fixe. Arhimede foloseste aceasta problema drept pretext pentru a expune succint sistemul astronomic al lui Aristarh din Samos. Calea indicata de Arhimede pentru a ajunge la scrierea numerelor foarte mari n-a fost urmata; s-a preferat o cale mai simpla, datorata lui Apollonios si care foloseste o progresie in miriade. Completata in astronomie prin adoptarea fractiilor sexagesimale, numeratia savanta a grecilor a fost instrumentul pe care l-au folosit toti calculatorii, in special astronomii, pana la introducerea cifrelor asa-zise arabe, pe care le folosim noi. Chiar si dupa adoptarea de catre matematicienii arabi a aritmeticii de pozitie, compatriotii lor, astronomii, au ramas mult timp fideli procedeului grecesc, adaptat alfabetului arab. In schimb, in Occident, dupa ruptura de Imperiul de rasarit, gasim exemple de calcule efectuate in continuare, cu ajutorul penibilei numeratii latine. Resurse * Istorii regăsite * The Life and Work of Archimedes * Archimedes Biography * MathsIsGoodForYou.com Categorie:Biografii